oOo Dulсε lοсuяα oOo
by Dark Jasmy
Summary: SasuSakuIta No hay vuelta atras, ella iba a ser suya aunque eso le costara que su familñia lo odiara por siempre. 3º Cap posible futuro lemon
1. Cap 1

**Nota: **Aqui mi 4º fics de Naruto, wiiiii n.n, spero q les guste. Al principio aparecera un pequeño spoiler de mi historia que va a aparecer mas adelante.

**Resumen: **Ella estaba prohibida, Ella ya tenia esposo, pero aun asi no dejaria de caer en la tentacion. Esa mujer seria suya, cueste lo que cueste.

**Parejas: **SasuSakuIta.

**Naruto no me pertenece, ya quisiera, y si asi fuera, Orochimaru nunca jamas le habia puesto el sello maldito a Sasuke.**

** ..::Dulce Locura::..  
Autora: Dark Jasmy**

-----------------------------------------------------------  
_ - como deseo tocar tus labios, suaves y tersos - la voz de aquel hombre sonaba ronca y sexy._

_**El estaba arriba de ella, apoyandose solo en sus rodillas y codos, la tenia completamente atrapada. Se inclino suavemente para no despertarla, ya muy cerca de sus labios le susurro.**_

_- eres demasiado hermosa como para que ese idiota sea tu esposo - se fue acercando a ella hasta rozar sus labios y formar un beso._  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
- como ha pasado el tiempo, al fin mi hermano vendra luego de años -

- asi es hijo, por fin Sasuke vendra a visitarnos - decia muy feliz la madre - Itachi... -

- dime madre -

- porque tu esposa no vino, es de muy mala educacion que se haya quedado en casa -

- no lo se madre, al parecer se quedo ordenando - sonrio

- mira haya viene tu hermano, Sasuke por aqui - la madre agitaba su mano para que la viera

**El joven moreno a lo lejos vino corriendo en cuento vio a su madre. Llego hasta ella y la abrazo.**

- te eche tanto de menos, hijo - le salia pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad

- yo tambien madre - el la abrazaba con fuerza

- que bueno que llegaste, hermano pequeño - le extendio la mano en forma de saludo.

- aun sigues llamandome asi - agradecio el gesto de su hermano, y apreto fuerte la mano de el, al igual que Itachi.

**Siempre era asi entre los dos.**

- al parecer se echaron mucho de menos - decia la madre con una gran sorisa  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
- ya llegamos - decia Itachie entrando a la casa

- hola mi amor - la joven salto a los brazos de su esposo y le dio un gran beso

- querida, te quiero presentar a alguien, pasa hermano

**El joven entro a la casa, Sakura, la esposa de Itachi quedo para adentro al ver al hermano menor de su esposo, era muy lindo.**

- el es Sasuke, mi hermano menor -

- mucho gusto - le estiro la mano

- si, mucho gusto - sonrio y acepto el gesto de ese joven

- no sabia que te habias casado Itachi - aun con la mano de Sakura entre la suya

- para que veas, te envie miles de cartas para que vinieras y ninguna contestaste -

- seguro - miro a Sakura - se perdieron en el camino - solto la mano de Sakura

- ven por aqui, tu habitacion esta al fondo -

**Los dos subieron al segundo piso, Sasuke aun mantenia la mirada fija en Sakura, esta se sintio un poco incomoda.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
En la noche...

- Sakura, podrias llevarles estas toallas limpias a Sasuke porfavor - dijo Mikoto

- claro señora -

Sakura tomo las toallas y fue hacia la habitacion de Sasuke, toco la puerta pero nadie abrio, entonces ella tomo la manilla de la puerta y la fue abriendo despacio, la habitacion estaba completamente vacia, y estaba iluminada solo con la pequeña lampara que se encontraba al lado de la cama, Sakura decidio dejar las toallas en la cama y salir igual como entro, despacio sin hacer ningun ruido.

- sabias que hay que tocar antes de entrar a la habitacion de otra persona - Sasuke salio del baño solo con un pantalon y sin nada para arriba

- lo siento, toque pero nadie abrio - Sakura sonrio nerviosa

- si...no te preocuopes -

- con permiso - ya estaba al borde del colpaso, jamas habia visto a un hombre casi desnudo **- aparte de su esposo - en tres años**

- sabes - dijo Sasuke - no sabia que mi hermano tenia tan buen gusto - la estaba mirando igual cuando llego

**Sakura ya no podia mas de sonrojada.**

- gracias - y salio de la habitacion

**Sasuke adentro sonrio satisfactoriamente.**

- que fue eso - el corazon de Sakura latia a mil

**Pero aun asi no pudo evitar sonreir...aunque sea un poco. **

**Continuara...**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**n.n, y????, bn u.u ya se que fue corto, pero es que es el comienzo :P, no acostumbro hacer comienzos largos, pero espero q igual les haya gustado y m dejen reviews, asi sabre si les gusto y lo continuare.**

**Mis demas fics los continuare pronto, no se preocupen, l liceo y trabajo m tienen las neuronas patas arribas, speren siiii???, ademas hize este fics para que supieran que no estaba muerta...andaba de parranda xD.**

**Bn ahora si, nos vemos, cuidense, kisss abraxos.**

**Dark Jasmy --- Por un mundo mejor. **


	2. Cap 2

**Resumen: **Ella estaba prohibida, Ella ya tenia esposo, pero aun asi no dejaria de caer en la tentacion. Esa mujer seria suya, cueste lo que cueste.

**Parejas: **SasuSakuIta.

**Naruto no me pertenece, ya quisiera, y si asi fuera, Orochimaru nunca jamas le habia puesto el sello maldito a Sasuke.**

** ..::Dulce Locura::..  
Autora: Dark Jasmy**

----------------------------------------------------------- 

** Cuando Sakura llego a su habitacion, Itachi estaba acostado leyendo un libro, ella paso directo al baño, se cepillo los dientes, se cambio y se fue acostar al lado de su esposo.**

- y que tal mi hermano, te fue simpatico - pregunto con la vista aun clavada en el libro

- si... bien - recordo el alago que le habia dicho y nuevamente no pudo evitar que su corazon latiera mas fuerte

**Itacho dejo el libro en la mesa de al lado y apago la lampara, se acomodo quedando de lado, mirando fijamente a Sakura. Y sonrio. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, un suave roze, se fue acomodando mas de modo que el quedo encima de ella. Los besos de el fueron desendiendo hasta posarse en el cuello de ella, provocandole algunos gemidos a Sakura. Subio nuevamente hasta posarse en su oido y le susurro.**

- esta noche disfrutaras como nunca - y otra vez comenzo su carrera de besos que no tenian fin.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
** Sasuke meditaba acostado en la cama con los brazos detras de su cabeza, realmente encontraba a Sakura linda, su hermano siempre se quedaba con lo mejor, y el en el fondo sentia envidia, es por eso que se fue a estudiar fuera, para no tener que verle la cara a Itachi jamas, pero esta vez quizo venir, solamente por su madre. Miraba fijamente el techo de la habitacion.**

- Itachi suertudo - susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
** Sakura se levanto temprano, se fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, saco algunos traste, se le ocurrio hacer panque, asi que fue a sacar el bol que se encontraba en la parte mas alta del mueble, estiraba sus brazos, pero de valde le servia, por que ni siquiera lo alcanzaba a tocar, hasta que una mano que aparecio de la nada, alcanzo el bol y lo puso frente a los ojos de la joven.**

- aqui tienes - dijo una voz muy cerca de su oido

**Sakura quedo petrificada, era el hermano de su esposo, el estaba muy cerca de ella, casi parecian pegados, Sakura se dio la vuelta, y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, parecian estar imnotizados el uno por el otro, pero cuando sintieron pasos desde la escalera, desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lado y se separaron un poco. La madre de los hermanos aparecio en la entrada de la cocina.**

- Sakura, niña, anda ponerte algo encima, no puedes andar paseandote asi por la casa - dijo la señora al ver el diminuto pijama de Sakura.

- lo siento - dejo el bol en la mesa y fue hasta la entrada de la cocina

**Cuando salio quedaron solo la madre de los Uchiha y Sasuke.**

- y tu, deja de mirar asi a esa muchacha, es la esposa de tu hermano - recrimino

- lo se madre - paso de largo a las señora Uchiha.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**En el desayuno...**

- madre, tengo que salir a un viaje de negocios, asi que no estare algunos dias - anuncio Itachi

- y dejaras sola a tu esposa - miro con sierto enfado a su hijo

- solo seran unos dias, no te molesta, verdad Sakura -

- no, claro que no me molesta - sonrio

- asi con tantos viajes que haces, nunca me vas a dar un nieto -

**Itachi se atraganto con un pedazo de comida al escuchar a su madre, Sakura estaba totalmente roja y Sasuke solo miraba seriamente a la pareja.**

- madre, ya hablamos de esto, aun no es el momento - hablo Itachi con la mirada baja

- y cuando sera el momento, cuando yo este a punto de morir - golpeo la mesa con furia y se levanto de la misma manera - se me quito el hambre - y asi salio del comedor

- a mi tambien - Itachi tiro con rabia el paño en la mesa y al igual que su madre salio del comedor

**Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron totalmente solos, el a miraba con una mirada picara, Sakura agacho la cabeza y se levanto.**

- ire a ver a Itachi -

**Sasuke dio un largo suspiro y golpeo la mesa, dio un leve suspiro.**

**El desayuno habia sido un completo desastre.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------**  
Cuando Itachi llego a su habitacion azoto la puerta con furia y se sento en la cama, agarro su cabeza con ambas manos y se puso a pensar. Al rato Sakura llego y se sento a su lado, paso una mano por la espalda del y apoyo la cabeza en el hombreo de el.**

- mi madre nunca va a entender - hablo Itachi - aun no creo que sea el momento indicado para tener hijos

- lo se Itachi, lo se - sobaba la espalda del - ella tendra que saber esperar

**Itachi la abrazo y le dio un beso.**  
----------------------------------------------------------  
**Esa misma noche...**

**Todos estaban en la entrada despidiendo a Itachi.**

- cuidate, te quiero mucho - Sakura lo abrazo y lo beso

**La madre solo lo abrazo y ni mensiono palabra alguna.**

- que tengas un buen viaje hermano' - la ultima palabra la dijo con una gran ironia

- gracias - tomo su bolso y se las paso al chofer para que las subiera al coche - nos pronto

**Agito su mano en forma de despedida y se subio al coche. La madre entro en seguida, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentia pena al ver tratado a su hijo asi. Sakura se quedo mirando con se alejaba el vehiculo, y Sasuke la miraba a ella.**

**Sakura iba a ser suya, aunque sonara sadico lo que pensaba, iba a quitarle el cariño de su esposa a su querido hermano mayor, el siempre se quedaba con lo mejor, y esta vez no iba a ser la exepcion, mañana mismo comenzaria su plan "Quitandole la esposa al predilecto".**

**Continuara...**  
-----------------------------------------------------------**  
Lo siento T.T deberas intento hacerlo mas largo, pero nooo u.u, hasta ahi nu mas me llega el golpe de inspiracion (¬¬ maldito golpe por que me dejas buuuaaaa T.T). Bien espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews iap n.n. Mxas graxias por sus mensajitos, me hacen happy. Nos vemos. ¿que sucedera con Sakura ahora que Itachi no esta?¿caera Sakura en los encantos del joven Uchiha?¿volaran alguna vez los cerdos?¿mmm ¬¬ por que mejor no me cayo xD?**

**Dark Jasmy --- pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.  
**


	3. Cap 3

**Resumen: **No hay vuelta atras, ella iba a ser suya aunque eso le costara que su familñia lo odiara por siempre.

**Parejas: **SasuSakuIta.

**Naruto no me pertenece, ya quisiera, y si asi fuera, Orochimaru nunca jamas le habia puesto el sello maldito a Sasuke.**

**Dulce Locura**

**..:: Cap 3 ::..  
Dark Jasmy  
**

**----------------------------------------------------  
** - no debes estar triste porque mi hermano se fue - hablo Sasuke mirando hacia el frente

- ¿disculpa? - Sakura lo miro

**Sasuke se dio la vuelta le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y entro a la casa.**

- que fue eso - se pregunto Sakura

- yo me ire a dormir - dijo la madre llendose a su habitacion

- creo que yo igual - miro a Sakura - buenas noches cuñadita

- eh, buenas noches Sasuke-san- contesto

**Sasuke se acerco a ella y le dijo al odio.**

- solo dime Sasuke -

**Sakura se helo como un tempano de hielo por la cercania del y por la forma en que le hablo, Sasuke se retiro lentamente hacia su habitacion. Sakura se llevo una mano a su pecho, su corazon estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Corrio de inmediato al baño de su habitacion y se metio a la ducha con ropa y todo, dejando que el agua enfriara lo que le hizo sentir por un momento el hermano de su esposo.**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**Sasuke se levanto temprano a hacer ejercicios, se notaba a leguas que era un chico muy atletico y que cuidaba mucho su estado fisico.**

- se parece mucho a Itachi- susurro Sakura quien estaba observando desde su ventana.

**El chico se sintio observado por alguien, miro hacia donde provenia esa miraba y se dio cuenta que era Sakura, el sonrio de medio lado, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato cerro las cortinas roja de verguenza.**** ----------------------------------------------------  
Mientras tanto Sasuke sonreia de lado.  
---------------------------------------------------****-  
Sasuke entro a la casa a tomar una ducha, en el camino se cruzo con Sakura, esta al verlo se sonrojo al instante y se encerro en la cocina para evitar verlo.  
----------------------------------------------------  
**_- Sakura, controlate, eres casada, ademas el es su hermano, metetelo bien en la cabeza, cuñado tuyo, hermano de tu esposo- se repetia mentalmente._

**No le quito el seguro a la puerta hasta que sintio los pasos de Sasuke alejarse.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Mientras dejaba que el agua corriera, Sasuke medita sobre lo que iba hacer.**

_- por mucho que seas mi hermano, no me ganaras esta vez, ya no... -_  
**----------------------------------------------------  
**- señorita Sakura - la detuvo una sirvienta

- si -

- puede ir a dejarle estas ropas al joven Sasuke, mire que yo estoy muy ocupada - sin previo aviso le entrego las ropas y se fue

- pero yo... - miro las ropas y suspiro -

**Toco unas veces la puerta de Sasuke, pero nadie respondio. Entro sigilosamente, no queria que ocurriera lo mismo de la otra vez.**

**Cuando iba a dejar las ropas en la cama de Sasuke, sintio unos pasos detras de ella**.

- vaya, veo que se te hace costumbre venir a visitarme asi - dijo con una pose toda sexy

- yo, toque, pero nadie abrio - dijo muy nervisoa - con permiso

**Salio lo mas rapido.**

- no tardara en caer - susurro  
**----------------------------------------------------  
Todo el dia Sakura estuvo evitando a Sasuke, ese chico si sabia como poner nerviosa a una mujer.**

**Ya en la noche...**

**Ella dormia placidamente, pensando que estaria segura en la comodidad de su habitacion. Cuando de un momento a otro Sasuke entro en la habitacion de ella, camino lentamente a se pocisiono sobre ella y le susurro.**

_ - como deseo tocar tus labios, suaves y tersos - la voz de aquel hombre sonaba ronca y sexy._

_**El estaba arriba de ella, apoyandose solo en sus rodillas y codos, la tenia completamente atrapada. Se inclino suavemente para no despertarla, ya muy cerca de sus labios le susurro.**_

_- eres demasiado hermosa como para que ese idiota sea tu esposo - se fue acercando a ella hasta rozar sus labios y formar un beso._

**Continuara...**  
**----------------------------------------------------  
Se acuerdan de esa parte oO, siento que este capi me quedo fatal, y acepto tomatazos, lechugazos y asi aprpvecho de hacerme una ensalada, nya, hablando enserio, siento la demora, el colegia me ha consumido la mayor parte de mi cerebro.**

**Un dato mas, a las personas que esperan que suba los demas capis de mis otros fics, les ruego que me tengan un poco de paciencia y me esperen un poco mas, plis TT si les gusta mis fics creo que comprendera.**

**Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo bien que me hacen.**_  
_


End file.
